<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>There's this Law we have to Trash... by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055320">There's this Law we have to Trash...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Filipino Lance (Voltron), I don’t know what else to tell you, Junk it, Keith (Voltron) Is Supportive, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Texting, There’s little time., but this fic is a cry for help, pinoy!lance, pls help our country, pls help us</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:53:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance's words are of his people as he panics and desperately cries for help. </p><p>Thank goodness, someone dear to him is willing to help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>There's this Law we have to Trash...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Lance's words are of my own, representing my people as well.</p><p>Keith's is where you come along.</p><p>(I know this is vague, but trust me. I'll leave more links below. There's still time. Junk the bill.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Lance-y Lance Lance</strong><br/>
(11:03 PM GMT +8) Hey babe</p><p><strong>Keeeef Kogane</strong><br/>
(11:04 PM) Hey Lance</p><p><strong>Lance-y Lance Lance</strong><br/>
(11:04 PM) So theres this law the gov’s tryna pass in our country<br/>
Have you heard of it</p><p><strong>Keeeef Kogane</strong><br/>
(11:04 PM) No.<br/>
(11:05 Pm) Can you tell me about it?</p><p><strong>Lance-y Lance Lance</strong><br/>
(11:05 PM) Its basically the gov tryna steal our freedom of speech, long story short</p><p><strong>Keeeef Kogane</strong><br/>
(11:05 PM) What? No fucking way</p><p><strong>Lance-y Lance Lance</strong><br/>
(11:06 PM) Yeah, its legit<br/>
Get this<br/>
(11:07 PM) “The Philippine government is on the verge of enacting a counterterrorism law that will eliminate critical legal protections and permit government overreach against groups and individuals labeled terrorists, Human Rights Watch said today.”</p><p><strong>Keeeef Kogane</strong><br/>
(11:07 PM) What the fuck?</p><p><strong>Lance-y Lance Lance</strong><br/>
(11:07 PM) It’s from a news page<br/>
I swear, our president is losing his jets<br/>
Prioritizing that in the middle of a pandemic????????<br/>
ffs</p><p><strong>Keeeef Kogane</strong><br/>
(11:07 PM) Sounds selfish, if you ask me</p><p><strong>Lance-y Lance Lance</strong><br/>
(11:07 PM) Yeah<br/>
(11:08 PM) “The Anti-Terror Bill allows police, law enforcement, and military personnel duty authorized by the Anti-Terrorism Council (ATC) to carry out warrantless arrests without incurring liability under Article 125 of the Revised Penal Code.”<br/>
“With this bill, the government is in full position to kill dissent and opposition.”</p><p><strong>Keeeef Kogane</strong><br/>
(11:09 PM) Holy fuck.<br/>
Stay safe and be careful, okay, Lance?</p><p><strong>Lance-y Lance Lance</strong><br/>
(11:09 PM) Don’t worry about me<br/>
I’ll be okay<br/>
And I’ll be safe</p><p><strong>Keeeef Kogane</strong><br/>
(11:09 PM) Okay</p><p><strong>Lance-y Lance Lance</strong><br/>
(11:09 PM) There’s more</p><p><strong>Keeeef Kogane</strong><br/>
(11:10 PM) Go ahead</p><p><strong>Lance-y Lance Lance</strong><br/>
(11:12 PM) [sent 2 photos]</p><p><strong>Keeeef Kogane</strong><br/>
(11:13 PM) So they basically track your every move, and consider you as a terrorist and shit?</p><p><strong>Lance-y Lance Lance</strong><br/>
(11:13 PM) Yeah<br/>
Exactly that<br/>
And it’s driving me<br/>
(11:14 PM) And everyone<br/>
Nuts</p><p><strong>Keeeef Kogane</strong><br/>
(11:15 PM) Is there anything that can be done?</p><p><strong>Lance-y Lance Lance</strong><br/>
(11:15 PM) Well, signing petitions is one, but we have this email protest too</p><p><strong>Keeeef Kogane</strong><br/>
(11:15 PM) What about it?</p><p><strong>Lance-y Lance Lance</strong><br/>
(11:15 PM) We basically email this message<br/>
(11:16 PM) We urge for the rejection of this so-called “Anti-Terror Bill” to protect the fundamental rights of the Filipinos to freedom of speech.<br/>
With the subject<br/>
JUNK TERROR BILL</p><p><strong>Keeeef Kogane</strong><br/>
(11:16 PM) Okay</p><p><strong>Lance-y Lance Lance</strong><br/>
(11:16 PM) to these links<br/>
(11:17 PM) pcc@malacanang.gov.ph, sysad@senate.gov.ph<br/>
simultaneously at 8 PM (GMT +8)</p><p><strong>Keeeef Kogane</strong><br/>
(11:17 PM) Can I take part in that</p><p><strong>Lance-y Lance Lance</strong><br/>
(11:18 PM) Yes<br/>
Oh my god pls do</p><p><strong>Keeeef Kogane</strong><br/>
(11:18 PM) Okay then</p><p><strong>Lance-y Lance Lance</strong><br/>
(11:18 PM) But every time you send it, make sure to change a word<br/>
Otherwise it’ll be marked as spam by the government</p><p><strong>Keeeef Kogane</strong><br/>
(11:19 PM) Got it</p><p><strong>Lance-y Lance Lance</strong><br/>
(11:20 PM) With the bill, anyone can be a target<br/>
Just me posting a meme about their shitty ways could be enough for me to be arrested for 24 days<br/>
Or anyone</p><p><strong>Keeeef Kogane</strong><br/>
(11:21 PM) Jesus.</p><p><strong>Lance-y Lance Lance</strong><br/>
(11:21 PM) Anyone they deem s u s pi sc o us can be accused of being a terrorist<br/>
(11:22 PM) And no one is exempted from state surveillance<br/>
Meaning texts, emails, social activities and all that shit will be tracked</p><p><strong>Keeeef Kogane</strong><br/>
(11:23 PM) Does that mean they’ll be going through DMs and shit?</p><p><strong>Lance-y Lance Lance</strong><br/>
(11:23 PM) Smth like that<br/>
It’s fucked<br/>
(11:24 PM) It’s all fucked, Keith</p><p><strong>Keeeef Kogane</strong><br/>
(11:24 PM) Shhh, I know<br/>
It’s okay<br/>
There’s still time right?<br/>
(11:25 PM) We can still do things to stop this</p><p><strong>Lance-y Lance Lance</strong><br/>
(11:27 PM) Yeah</p><p><strong>Keeeef Kogane</strong><br/>
(11:27 PM) So don’t lose that hope<br/>
Okay?</p><p><strong>Lance-y Lance Lance</strong><br/>
(11:28 PM) Okay<br/>
I hear you, babe</p><p><strong>Keeeef Kogane</strong><br/>
(11:29 PM) How come I only heard of this now?</p><p><strong>Lance-y Lance Lance</strong><br/>
(11:30 PM) With all the stuff going on in the world right now<br/>
I think it’s easy to get lost in everything that’s happening<br/>
(11:31 PM) So it’s okay<br/>
All that matters is that you know of it now</p><p><strong>Keeeef Kogane</strong><br/>
(11:33 PM) Yeah<br/>
You’re right</p><p><strong>Lance-y Lance Lance</strong><br/>
(11:34 PM) I’ve been tryna spread as much awareness as I can<br/>
It’s only a matter of time before I have to delete all my tweets</p><p><strong>Keeeef Kogane</strong><br/>
(11:34 PM) Yeah<br/>
(11:35 PM) Keep your VPN on, okay?</p><p><strong>Lance-y Lance Lance</strong><br/>
(11:35 PM) Yeah<br/>
I’ll use burner emails and set it on when I join in on the email protests<br/>
(11:37 PM) What timezone lines up with 8 PM (GMT +8)?????</p><p><strong>Keeeef Kogane</strong><br/>
(11:37 PM) Uhhhh<br/>
(11:39 PM) Basically, 7 AM (GMT -5) where I am in Texas<br/>
I’ll set an alarm and tell Shiro about it and ask him to join me</p><p><strong>Lance-y Lance Lance</strong><br/>
(11:39 PM) Aren’t you an evening person</p><p><strong>Keeeef Kogane</strong><br/>
(11:40 PM) Well yeah<br/>
But this is important</p><p><strong>Lance-y Lance Lance</strong><br/>
(11:42 PM) …</p><p><strong>Keeeef Kogane</strong><br/>
(11:43 PM) What</p><p><strong>Lance-y Lance Lance</strong>L<br/>
(11:43 PM) You know I love you right</p><p><strong>Keeeef Kogane</strong><br/>
(11:43 PM) Course<br/>
I love you too</p><p><strong>Lance-y Lance Lance</strong><br/>
(11:44 PM) And I’m so thankful I have you in my life</p><p><strong>Keeeef Kogane</strong><br/>
(11:44 PM) Me too</p><p><strong>Lance-y Lance Lance</strong><br/>
(11:45 PM) I’m sorry<br/>
I don’t know if I’ll be able to message you<br/>
With the distance and stuff<br/>
And the gov going through our shit<br/>
(11:46 PM) Goddamnit<br/>
Marking everyone guilty and a threat</p><p><strong>Keeeef Kogane</strong><br/>
(11:47 PM) It’s alright, Lance<br/>
Don’t worry, okay?<br/>
All that matters is that you’re safe<br/>
That’s the best you can do for everyone who cares about you<br/>
And who you care about</p><p><strong>Lance-y Lance Lance</strong><br/>
(11:49 PM) Yeah<br/>
You’re right<br/>
Like always</p><p><strong>Keeeef Kogane</strong><br/>
(11:50 PM) Sure I am</p><p><strong>Lance-y Lance Lance</strong><br/>
(11:52 PM) Babe, one last<br/>
I love you</p><p><strong>Keeeef Kogane</strong><br/>
(11:52 PM) I love you too</p><p><strong>Lance-y Lance Lance</strong><br/>
(11:53 PM) I’ll be careful, okay?<br/>
Don’t worry</p><p><strong>Keeeef Kogane</strong><br/>
(11:53 PM) Of course you will<br/>
(11:54 PM) I trust you</p><p><strong>Lance-y Lance Lance</strong><br/>
(11:56 PM) I’ll keep on spreading the word<br/>
Keep myself and my family safe<br/>
I’ll chat you from time to time to update you okay?</p><p><strong>Keeeef Kogane</strong><br/>
(11:57 PM) I’ll count on it, babe</p><p><strong>Lance-y Lance Lance</strong><br/>
(11:58 PM) Thank you so much, Keith<br/>
I just<br/>
I can’t even describe how thankful I am</p><p><strong>Keeeef Kogane</strong><br/>
(11:58 PM) Any time, Lance</p><p><strong>Lance-y Lance Lance</strong><br/>
(12:00 AM) I gotta go now<br/>
You be careful too okay????<br/>
With all the protests going on in there<br/>
And this fucken virus<br/>
Wear a mask<br/>
Stay at home</p><p><strong>Keeeef Kogane</strong><br/>
(12:01 AM) I will, I promise</p><p><strong>Lance-y Lance Lance</strong><br/>
(12:01 AM) I love you so much<br/>
I will swim across all of the oceans and fly across the galaxy for you, babe</p><p><strong>Keeeef Kogane</strong><br/>
(12:02 AM) I know you will<br/>
But that’s just too excessive<br/>
And that’s kind of my line too<br/>
(12:03 AM) I love you so much as well</p><p><strong>Lance-y Lance Lance</strong><br/>
(12:03 AM) :’)))))<br/>
(12:05 AM) Mmkayyyy I gotta go now okay<br/>
Gotta sleep<br/>
It's so late<br/>
I’ll talk to you once I can<br/>
I promise</p><p><strong>Keeeef Kogane</strong><br/>
(12:06 AM) Alright then<br/>
Oh yeah<br/>
It's late there<br/>
Sleep tight<br/>
Goodnight, babe</p><p><strong>Lance-y Lance Lance</strong><br/>
(12:06 AM) Good nightrogen, hotshot</p><p><strong>Keeeef Kogane</strong><br/>
(12:07 AM) ...<br/>
</p><p><strong>Lance-y Lance Lance</strong><br/>
(12:07 AM) whaaaat???

</p><p><strong>Keeeef Kogane</strong><br/>
(12:08 PM) Just sleep tight and stay safe, okay?<br/>
</p><p><strong>Lance-y Lance Lance</strong><br/>
(12:08 PM) Mmmmkaaayyy<br/>
I love youuuuu<br/>
</p><p><strong>Keeeef Kogane</strong><br/>
(12:08 PM) I love you too</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please refer to this for more details. I'm careful to not include too much in my words as to maximize safety and minimize exposure.<br/><a href="https://junkterrorbill.carrd.co/">A deck of <em>carrds</em>.</a><br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>